


Sullied Goods Prologue : Erotus' Origin

by JannKenneth



Series: Sullied Goods [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Incest, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/pseuds/JannKenneth
Summary: Fate has its fun on Erotus' life.First, he got trapped by a witch in an enchanted urn for ages. Then he escaped only to possess another magic wielder, he didn't even know that until he met Ezekiel's grandfather. Grandpa Jerry was not a good news.Erotus barely survived by the skin of his tooth. Ironically, he escaped by trapping himself in a physical object once again.Now what?
Series: Sullied Goods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981276
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Smut and Sin Collection





	Sullied Goods Prologue : Erotus' Origin

_Who am I? Where did I come from? And why do I exist? Humans are obsessed with finding the answers to these questions. Maybe it’s the shortness of their lifespan or just the result of their fickle minds that pushes these lowly creatures to ask these questions and obsess with the smaller stuff in life. But this never bothered us, demons. We are who we are and we came to exist to be who we are. There’s nothing more to it than that. It’s not that demons don’t have beginnings nor ends, because we do, but we don’t obsess with it. We live each day like we are going to live forever. We used to, at least. Not anymore. It takes a rebellion that wipes out almost the entire population of your race to do that to you. We didn’t know better then._

_Let’s take my demon mother as an example. Nirvana is a pride demon, a very rare demon type to begin with. There are only 12 of them in existence. All are exceptional beings with the ability to predict the future. And that’s only one of their special skills. There is no surprise that all 12 of them are elder demons, rulers of the entire demonkind. No one knows how old she has been in existence or how long before she takes her eternal slumber. But it doesn’t matter. She is a powerful and gifted demon who has the ability to spawn an entire demon pack and lead them. And so she did, with me as her 12th spawn and her favorite. She led our demon pack into an era of prosperity and luxury. Among other demon packs, we are one of the strongest, so we enjoy more freedom. A single wrath demon from our pack can obliterate an entire demon pack if they so desire, and every once in a while they would do just that. Other demons know better than to try and fuck with us. It’s always fun to see mother Nirvana try to juggle being both proud of and frustrated with her wrath spawns._

_Like my Sloth demon brethren however, we lust demons stay out of the demon politics. My lust brethren and I spend many days in our natural conduit’s body. We’d waste years lavishly enjoying the pleasures of the physical world in an endless feast of unrestrained debauchery._

_“Aren’t you tired of having sex all day?” My beloved Mythos once joked as he sodomizes my hole to his utmost gratification, the hundredth time that day._

_“Never gonna get tired of being holewrecked by you, my sweet demon god.” I responded with a chuckle before I pulled him into a kiss._

_“Forever?”_

_“Until our eternal slumber.” I affirmed. But it was not to be. Our blissful days were numbered. Merely a millenium before, the pesky lowspawns had started thinking that they could rule the world better than we, real demons, could. And their silent rebellion was bearing fruits._

_“They are called angels because they aren’t worthy to be called demons. What made them think they could outpower us is beyond me?” I asked myself when I first heard of the rebellion. And clearly, my mother Nirvana along with the other elder demons, thinks the same way. Their pride won out and we settled into complacency._

_It was nothing but a year later before the scale tips in favor of those pesky demon wannabes. They had teamed up with the newly spawn scums of the Earth - the humans. Humans are nothing but sacks of flesh and blood. Scums who are standing in thin ice, one prick away from bleeding to eternal slumber. A demon would rather choose the ugliest vetus grandis as conduit than pick the most attractive human host. Yet something about them stands out from other creatures of the world. As a conduit life form, they live in the same dimension as the physical world. Therefore they could directly interact with it. They are also intelligent enough that angels can communicate with them. And unbeknownst to demons at the time, humans are a higher proficiency in channeling demonic and angelic powers. Much higher than our preferred conduits - the vetus grandis. A pact between two lowly races was made right under our nose._

_In an overnight slaughter, together, humans and angels almost annihilated the entire race of our natural conduits. The vetus grandis doesn’t know how to defend themselves without our aid. They are just not intelligent enough. It was a bloodbath. The few who survived was not enough to tip the scale back in our favor._

_My mother Nirvana, along with the other elder demons, was one of the first demons to fall. It seems their pride blinded their ability to see the future. Even they weren’t able to foresee how strong the human and angel alliance was. We realized too late that we are in a serious war that we could lose. Many of my brethren fell to their untimely slumber, including my wrath brothers. Entire demon packs are cast into the deep dark abyss of Hell to wait for their eternal slumber._

_The deep dark abyss of Hell - a millenia old prison crafted by angels and humans to contain demons for eternity. I have never been there, but it sounds awful. Only a few of us survived the uprising. Left with no more vetus grandis as conduits, we are forced to adapt and use humans as hosts. And surprisingly, it was fun doing that. Even my beloved Mythos thought so, too._

_Humans, though already the clear victor of the war, didn’t stop exterminating everything that they can’t comprehend. Their innate fear of the unknown fueling their pointless war. And like a twist of fate, even the angels fell. Humans created a special place just for those dumb lowspawns. Heaven - they call it. To me, it’s just a fancy name to call a prison, but whatever. It’s what they deserve._

**_Why am I even in this retrospective rant, anyway? Oh, yes. I am bored out of my mind. How many of those magical items do I have under my belt now? Three, four, five, …, nine, ten... Is this the 12th? No. 11th? Shit, I fear I already lost count. But who cares._** Erotus chuckles as he looks at his latest accomplishment - the music box right at the bottom drawer in the girl’s bedroom.

**_Too bad that old scumbag isn’t around to see me mess with his stuff._ **

“Are you sure you are okay with going through with your father’s belongings?” A female voice came. The first human voice Erotus has heard after a few days now. And once again it’s another woman.

**_Fucking angels and their pact._ **

“I’m okay, Cecile. I just want to get this over with.” Another female voice responds. A familiar voice that Erotus recognizes as his previous host’s mother.

 **_Fuck. Hopefully, a man is with them._ ** Erotus wishes. He tries projecting himself out of his physical bonded object but he couldn’t. **_Why didn’t I leave enough power for times like this?_ ** he mutters regretfully.

“I call dibs on the statue.” The familiar voice of Peter Pritchard comes.

 **_Motherfucker!_ ** Erotus remarks with self-loathing.

“Go ahead. I won’t be fighting you for that.” Selena responds.

“No. You can’t take that home.” Cecile warns. There is a short silence before she continues. “Where will you put it? Our living room?” She asks again.

“Why not?” Peter asks.

“No. Not happening.” Cecile responds with conviction.

“Should we have a garage sale to get rid of most of these junk?” Selena offers, not responding to the argument between Cecile and Peter.

“NO! We can’t!” Peter quickly slams the idea down, but his wife has a different suggestion.

“Tomorrow?” Cecile offers. The two women share a smile and Peter knows he has already lost.

“I’m keeping the statue.” Peter remarks instead.

“But--”

Erotus tried using his powers to get someone’s attention. But he was just too weak after the essence imbuement ritual he just performed. He couldn’t use his power even during the garage sale the very next day. Everything was left in fate’s hand and fate has a terrible sense of humour.

**\--- END of PROLOGUE --**

**Author's Note:**

> \--------------------------------  
>  ⚠️ Life Update ⚠️  
>  \--------------------------------  
> 
> 
> ** This note was posted in my Twitter account first. **  
>    
>  I am so sorry for going MIA recently. I also wasn't able to post the promised Sullied Goods Prologue last week. 🤦♂️🙇♂️  
>    
>  I have news. Good and Bad news.  
>    
>  The BAD NEWS :  
>  \-------------------------------  
>  I will be on hiatus for an indefinite amount of time. Life has been very busy and draining. So freaking DRAINING. And it has left me with little to no motivation to write (or do anything). Each time I try to write a chapter, it's either I can't pen any word or my output is shit.  
>    
>  I am hoping that some time away from writing and the pressure of posting something will help my sanity. 😁  
>    
>  The GOOD NEWS :  
>  \-------------------------------  
>  I still have unpublished works that I can post while on hiatus. I will not post any schedule for poating but the plan is to post every two weeks or so.  
>    
>  That would be all for now.  
>    
>  Sorry for the late update. Always stay safe and healthy everyone. Wish you all wonderful and blissful weeks ahead. 🍁🍂🎃 


End file.
